


It Hurts

by Bayerngirl19



Series: Mario and Marco's daily life [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Dramatic Marco, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco cuts his hand and Mario helps to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurts

“Ouch” Marco cried out as put his hand through the milk bottle, tearing the skin. The blond pulled his hand back only to it dripping with blood. Marco shivered, going pale because personally he hated blood.

“Mario, Marioo. Marioooooo” Marco cried out as he ran into the house to find Mario frying the bacon ready for breakfast. “Help, Mario i’m dying” Mario whips his head around quickly, his mouth falling open.

“What’s wrong Marco?” Mario panicked, pulling out a chair “Sit down please I don’t want you faint or anything” That’s when Mario noticed the blood on Marco’s hand. “Did you cut yourself again?”

Marco nodded and pouted “It hurts Mario, please save me” He said while holding his hand out for Mario to inspect. The younger one softly touched Marco’s skin and inspected all the damage.

“Well, I don’t think you need stitches but i’ll go get the anti-septic and a bandage. Marco nodded and looked on as Mario rummaged through to medical cupboard, coming back a few seconds later with various items in his hands.

"This will sting a little ok?” Mario said softly as he poured some of the liquid onto a cotton wool ball and started to dab onto the bleeding wounds. Marco winced in pain but he trusted Mario, who dabbed at every spot of blood then pulled away.

“You have to be more careful Marco” Mario sighed as he started to wrap the bandage around Marco’s arms, from the wrist to the elbow then keeping it all in place with a little medical tape.

“Thank you baby” Marco stood up and pressed his mouth against Mario’s “I don’t know what i’d have done without you”

Mario scoffed as he turned back around to face his now burnt bacon “You’d have made a pointless trip to A&E that’s for sure”  


End file.
